interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
AM
am- * en: see ammoniaco =amabile= * adj * amabile ???? * pt: adj amável * en: adj lovable, amiable * amabilemente ???? * pt: adv amavelmente =amabilitate= * sub * amabilitate ???? * pt: n amabilidade * en: n amiability =amalgama= * sub * amalgama (-mál-) ???? * pt: n amalgama, mistura * en: n amalgam * ◊ amalgamar-amalgamation, amalgamator =amalgamar= * v * amalgamar ???? * pt: v amalgamar * en: v to amalgamate (1. Metal.; 2. to combine, consolidate) =amalgamation= * sub * amalgamation ???? * pt: n mistura (1. união, consolidação; 2. Metal.) * en: n amalgamation (1. union, consolidation; 2. Metal.) =amalgamator= * sub * amalgamator ???? * pt: n amalgamador * en: n amalgamator =amandina= * sub =amandola= * sub * amandola (-ándola) ???? * pt: n amendoa * en: n almond * ◊ amandoliero =amandoliero= * sub * amandoliero ???? * pt: n amendoeira * en: n almond-tree =amanita= * sub =amanitina= * sub =amante= * sub * amante ???? * pt: n amante * en: n lover, paramour =amanuense= * sub =amar= * adj =amar= * v * amar¹ ???? * pt: adj amargo/a * en: adj bitter * ◊ amaritude; amarisar * amar² ???? * pt: v amar * en: v to love; also: to like, be fond of, etc. * ◊ amante; amabile-amabilitate; amator; amatori; amate =amarage= * sub * amarage (-aje) ???? * pt: n amaragem Aeronaut. acção de aterrar sobre o mar * en: n Aeronaut. action of alighting on water =amaranthaceas= * sub pl =amaranthin= * adj =amarantho= * sub =amarar= * v * amarar ???? * pt: v amarar * en: v Aeronaut. to alight on water * ◊ amarage * amarisar ???? * pt: v amargar * en: v to make bitter; to embitter =amarisar= * v =amaritude= * sub * amaritude ???? * pt: n amargura * en: n bitterness * amarmente ???? * pt: adv amargamente * amarrar ???? * pt: v amarrar =amaryllidaceas= * sub pl =amaryllis,amaryllide= * sub =amassamento= * sub * amassamento ???? * pt: n amassmento (acto de amassar) * en: n amassment =amassar= * v * amassar ???? * pt: v amassar * en: v to amass * ◊ amassamento; amassator =amassator= * sub * amassator ???? * pt: n amassador * en: n amasser =amate= * adj * amate ???? * pt: adj amado/a * en: 1. pp of amar² ; 2. adj beloved =amateur= * sub * amateur ???? * pt: n amateur [F * en: n amateur =amateurismo= * sub =amator= * sub * amator ???? * pt: n amador (amante, namorado; apreciador; cultor curioso de qualquer arte; indivíduo que pratica desporto por gosto e não para alcançar qualquer benefício monetário; aquele que tem conhecimentos pouco aprofundados sobre determinado assunto.) * en: v lover ( ???? one who has a strong liking for something) =amatori= * adj * amatori ???? * pt: adj amador * en: adj amatory =amaurose (-osis)= * sub =amaurotic= * adj =amaxophobia= * sub =Amazon= * sub n pr =amazon= * sub * Amazon ???? * pt: npr Amazona (1. bitolá.]; 2. George.) * en: npr Amazon (1. Gr. Mythol.]; * 2. Geog.) * amazon ???? * pt: n amazona (mulher aguerrida; mulher que monta cavalos; saia comprida usada pelas mulheres que montam; (no pl. ) mulheres guerreiras que, segundo a lenda, habitavam na Capadócia e que mutilavam o seio direito para melhor manejarem o arco (grafado com inicial maiúscula). * en: n amazon, horsewoman; also: virago * ◊ amazonie =amazonie= * adj * amazonie ???? * pt: adj amazónico/a (1. relacionado com as Amazonas; 2. relacionado como a Amazónia) * en: adj Amazonian (1. pertaining to the Amazons; 2. pertaining to the Amazon river) =amazonite= * sub =ambages= * sub pl * ambass- * en: v in derivatives * ◊ ambassada; ambassator =ambassada= * sub * ambassada ???? * pt: n embaixada * en: n embassy =ambassador= * sub =ambassadorial= * adj * ambassator ???? * pt: n embaixador * en: n ambassador =ambe= * adj * ambe ???? * pt: adj ambos/as; * ambes pron ambos/as * en: adj both; * ambes pron both =ambes= * pron * ambidextere, ambidextre ???? * pt: adj ambidextro, ambidestro * en: adj ambidextrous =ambidextre, ambidextere= * adj =ambidextria= * sub =ambiental= * adj =ambiente= * adj =ambiente= * sub * ambiente¹ ???? * pt: adj ambiente (esfera social) * en: adj ambient, surrounding * ambiente² ???? * pt: n ambiente (natureza) * en: n environment ( ???? all of the surrounding conditions and influences) =ambigenere= * adj =ambigue= * adj * ambigue ???? * pt: adj ambíguo/a * en: adj ambiguous * ◊ ambiguitate; inambigue-inambiguitate =ambiguitate= * sub * ambiguitate ???? * pt: n ambiguidade (qualidade de ser ambíguo; anfibiologia; duplo sentido.) * en: n ambiguity (1. double or dubious meaning; 2. ambiguous expression) =ambiophonia= * adj =ambipolar= * adj =ambir= * v * ambir ???? * pt: v desejo forte (ambição) * en: v 1. to go round (something), surround; 2. to go round after, solicit * ◊ ambiente; ambition; ambito =ambisexual= * adj =ambition= * sub * ambition ???? * pt: n ambição * en: n ambition * ◊ ambitiose =ambitionar= * v =ambitiose= * adj * ambitiose ???? * pt: adj ambicioso/a * en: adj ambitious * ambitiosemente ???? * pt: adv ambiciosamente =ambitiositate= * sub =ambito= * sub * ambito (ám-) ???? * pt: n âmbito, recinto, contorno, campo de acção; contexto) * en: n ambit, circuit, circuitous route =ambivalente= * adj =ambivalentia= * sub =ambiversion= * sub * ambivert- * en: v in derivatives * ◊ ambivertito =ambivertito= * sub * ambivertito * en: n Psychol. ambivert =amblar= * v =amblator= * sub =amblatura= * sub =amblo= * sub * ambly- * en: adj in compounds ambly- ( ???? dull; dim; blunt; obtuse, etc.) * ◊ amblyopia etc. ... =amblygonite= * sub =amblyopia= * sub * amblyopia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Med. ambliopia * en: n Med. amblyopia * ◊ amblyopic =amblyopic= * adj * amblyopic ???? * pt: adj ambliopico/a * en: adj amblyopic =amboceptor= * sub =Amboina= * sub n pr =amboinese= * adj =amboinese= * sub =Ambon= * sub n pr =ambonese= * adj =ambonese= * sub =ambra= * sub * ambra ???? * pt: n 1. ambar; 2. ambre * en: n 1. amber; 2. ambergris; * ambra gris ambergris * ◊ ambrar =ambrar= * v * ambrar ???? * pt: v ambrear * en: v to perfume with ambergris =ambrosia= * sub * ambrosia ???? * pt: n ambrósia (1. comer da imortalidade; 2. Bot. planta aromática) * en: n ambrosia (1. food intended or fit for the gods; 2. Bot. wormseed) * ambrosiac ???? * pt: adj ambrosíaco/a =ambrosial= * adj * ambrosial ???? * pt: adj ambrosial, ambrosíaco/a * en: adj ambrosial =ambrosian= * adj * ambrosian ???? * pt: adj ambrosiano/a * en: adj Ambrosian; * canto ambrosian Ambrosian chant; * rito ambrosian Ambrosian rite =ambrosie= * adj * ambrosie ???? * pt: adj ambrosíaco/a * en: adj ambrosial * ◊ ambrosia-ambrosial =Ambrosio= * sub n pr * Ambrosio ???? * pt: nprm Ambrósio * en: nprm Ambrose; * Sancte Ambrosio Saint Ambrose * ◊ ambrosian =ambulante= * adj * ambulante ???? * pt: adj ambulante * en: 1. ppr of ambular ; 2. adj ambulant =ambulantia= * sub * ambulantia ???? * pt: n ambulância * en: n ambulance (1. field hospital; 2. “hospital ambulance”) =ambular= * v * ambular ???? * pt: v andar, caminhar * en: v to walk ( ???? to go on foot) * ◊ ambulante-ambulantia; ambulatori; ambulatura; deambular-deambulation, deambulatori; preambular-preambulo; funambulo etc.; noctambule etc. =ambulation= * sub =ambulatori= * adj =ambulatura= * sub * ambulatura ???? * pt: n andadura (modo de andar, caminhar) * en: n gait, walk =ameba= * sub * ameba ???? * pt: n Zool. ameba, amiba * en: n Zool. amoeba * ◊ amebic; ameboide; amebiforme etc. =amebiasis= * sub =amebic= * adj * amebic ???? * pt: adj amebico/a * en: adj amoebic =amebiforme= * adj * amebiforme ???? * pt: adj amebiforme * en: adj amoebiform =ameboide= * adj * ameboide ???? * pt: adj ameboide * en: adj amoeboid; * movimentos ameboide Physiol. amoeboid movements =ameiose (-osis)= * sub =ameiotic= * adj =amelanchier= * sub =ameliorabile= * adj =ameliorar= * v =amelioration= * sub =ameliorative= * adj =ameliorator= * sub =amelioratori= * adj =amen= * interj * amen ???? * pt: interj ámen [L * en: interj amen =amene= * adj * amene ???? * pt: adj ameno =amenitate= * sub * amenitate ???? * pt: n amenidade =amentacee= * adj =amentifere= * adj =amentiforme= * adj =amento= * sub * -amento ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com verbos terminados em '-ar' ( ???? acção ou resultado de...) compare: arrangiamento etc.; commandamento etc; discoragiamento etc.; governamento etc.; ornamento etc. * en: suffixo substantive with verbs in -ar -ament, -ement, -ment ( ???? action or result of ...ing) * ◊ arrangiamento etc.; commandamento etc; discoragiamento etc.; governamento etc.; ornamento etc. =America= * sub n pr * America ???? * pt: npr América; * America del nord América do Norte; * America del sud América do Sul; * America latin América Latina * en: npr America; * America del nord North America; * America del sud South America; * America latin Latin America * ◊ american-americanismo, americanisar, angloamerican etc., panamerican etc., americano =american= * adj * american ???? * pt: adj Americano/a(1. pertencente ao Norte ou Sul da América; 2. pertencente aos Estados Unidos) * en: adj American (1. belonging to North or South America; 2. belonging to the United States) =americanisar= * v * americanisar ???? * pt: v americanizar * en: v to Americanize =americanisation= * sub =americanismo= * sub * americanismo ???? * pt: n Americanismo (1. costumes ou características americanas; 2. palavra ou frase peculiar do inglês americano) * en: n Americanism (1. American custom or characteristic; 2. word or phrase peculiar to American English) =americanista= * sub =americanistica= * sub =americano= * sub * americano ???? * pt: n Americano (1. habitante do Norte ou Sul da América; 2. um habitante dos Estados Unidos) * en: n American (1. an inhabitant of North or South America; 2. an inhabitant of the United States) =americanophobe= * adj =americanophobo= * sub =americium= * sub * americium ???? * pt: n Quim. amerício (Am) =amerindiano= * sub * amethystic ???? * pt: adj ametistico/a =amethystin= * adj =amethysto= * sub * amethysto ???? * pt: n ametista * en: n amethyst =ametropia= * sub =ametropic= * adj =amianto= * sub =amic= * adj * amic (-íc) ???? * pt: adj amigo * en: adj friendly ( ???? not enemy); * (nation) amic friendly (nation) * ◊ amicitate; amicar-amicabile-amicabilitate; inimic; amico-amical-inamical; amica =amica= * sub * amica (-íca) ???? * pt: n amiga (fem.) * en: n friend ( fem. ) =amicabile= * adj * amicabile ???? * pt: adj amigável, amistoso/a * en: adj amicable, friendly * amicabilemente ???? * pt: adv amigavelmente =amicabilitate= * sub * amicabilitate ???? * pt: n amigabilidade * en: n friendliness, amicability =amical= * adj * amical ???? * pt: adj amigável * en: adj friendly; * (reguardo) amical friendly (look) * amicalmente ???? * pt: adv amigavelmente =amicar= * v * amicar ???? * pt: v amigar; * amicar se ser amigo de alguém * en: v to make friends of; * amicar se to make friends (with) =amicitate= * sub * amicitate ???? * pt: n amizade * en: n friendship =amico= * sub * amico (-íco) ???? * pt: n amigo (masc.) * en: n friend ( masc. ) =amicto= * sub =amidar= * v * amidar ???? * pt: n amidar =amidase= * sub =amido= * sub * amido (á-) ???? * pt: n Quim. amido * en: n Chem. amide * ◊ amidogeno etc.; acetamido etc. =amidogeno= * sub * amidogeno (-ógeno) * en: n Chem. amidogen =amidopyrina= * sub =amino= * sub * amino * en: n Chem. amine * ◊ aminophenol etc.; amino-acido etc.; methylamino etc.; vitamina etc. =aminoacido= * sub * amino-acido (-ácido) * en: n Chem. amino acid * aminoacido ???? * pt: n Quim. aminoácido =aminophenol= * sub * aminophenol * en: n Chem. aminophenol =aminoplasto= * sub =amissibile= * adj =amission= * sub =amita= * sub * amita (ám-) ???? * pt: n tia * en: n aunt * ◊ granamita =amitose (-osis)= * sub =ammarra= * sub =ammarrage= * sub =ammarrar= * v =ammi= * sub =Ammon= * sub n pr * Ammon ???? * pt: npr Amon (1. Relig.; 2. Rom. Relig.) * en: npr Ammon (1. Relig.; 2. Rom. Relig.); * corno de Ammon horn of Ammon * ◊ ammonite; ammoniac-ammoniaco * ammon- * en: see ammoniaco or * ammonium * ammonal * en: n Technol. ammonal =ammoniac= * adj * ammoniac ???? * pt: adj amoníaco/a * en: adj ammoniac; * gumma ammoniac gum ammoniac; * aqua ammoniac ammonia (water) =ammoniacal= * adj * ammoniacal ???? * pt: adj amoniacal * en: adj ammoniacal =ammoniaco= * sub * ammoniaco ???? * pt: n 1. amoníaco (Quim. NH3); 2. amoníaco * en: n 1. ammonia ( ???? Chem. NH3); 2. ammoniac, gum ammoniac; * ammoniaco (liquide) (liquid) ammonia, ammonia (water) * ◊ ammoniacal; ammonium-ammonal etc.; ammonic; ammonificar-ammonification; amido; amino =ammonic= * adj * ammonic ???? * pt: adj amoniacal * en: adj ammonic, ammoniacal =ammonificar= * v * ammonificar ???? * pt: v amonificar * en: v to ammonify =ammonification= * sub * ammonification ???? * pt: n amonificação (1. impregnação com amonía; 2. decomposição com produção de amonía) * en: n ammonification (1. impregnation with ammonia; 2. decomposition with production of ammonia) =ammonite= * sub * ammonite * en: n Paleontol. ammonite =ammonium= * sub * ammonium (-ónium) ???? * pt: n amónio * en: n ammonium =ammophila= * sub =ammophile= * adj =amnesia= * sub * amnesia (-ía) ???? * pt: n amnésia, perda de memória * en: n amnesia, loss of memory * ◊ cryptomnesia etc. =amnesic= * adj =amnesico= * sub =amnestia= * sub * amnestia (-ía) ???? * pt: n amnistia * en: n amnesty * ◊ amnestic; amnestiar =amnestiabile= * adj =amnestiar= * v * amnestiar ???? * pt: v amnistiar * en: v to amnesty, give or proclaim amnesty (to) =amnestic= * adj * amnestic ???? * pt: adj amnistico/a * en: adj amnesty, amnestic =amniocentese (-esis)= * sub =amnion= * sub =amnioscopia= * sub =amnioscopio= * sub =amniotic= * adj =amok= * sub =amollimento= * sub * amollimento ???? * pt: n amolecimento * en: n softening, making soft =amollir= * v * amollir ???? * pt: v amolecer * en: v to soften ( ???? to make soft) * ◊ amollimento =amomo= * sub =amonta= * sub * amonta ???? * pt: n soma, importo * en: n amount =amontar= * v * amontar ???? * pt: v amontar, amontoar, somar * en: v to amount * ◊ amonta =amor= * sub * amor ???? * pt: n amor; * amores amores; * amor platonic amor platónico; * amor proprie amor próprio * en: n love ( ???? passionate affection); * amor proprie self-esteem; * amores amours, love-affairs * ◊ amoretto; amorose-amorositate; inamorar-inamorate =amoral= * adj * amoral ???? * pt: adj amoral * en: adj amoral, nonmoral * ◊ amoralismo =amoralismo= * sub * amoralismo ???? * pt: n amoralismo * en: n amoralism =amoralista= * sub =amoralitate= * sub * amoralmente ???? * pt: adv amoralmente =amoretto= * sub * amoretto * en: n love affair, flirtation =amorose= * adj * amorose ???? * pt: adj amoroso/a * en: adj amorous (1. loving; 2. pertaining to love) * amorosemente ???? * pt: adv amorosamente =amorositate= * sub * amorositate ???? * pt: n amorosidade * en: n amorousness =amoroso= =amorphe= * adj * amorphe ???? * pt: adj amorfo/a Geol.; Biol.; etc. * en: adj amorphous; specif.: Geol.; Biol.; etc. =amorphia= * sub * amorphia (-ía) ???? * pt: n amorfia * en: n amorphism =amorphismo= * sub * amorphismo ???? * pt: n amorfismo * en: n amorphism =amortimento= * sub * amortimento ???? * pt: n amortecimento * en: n (act of) deadening, subduing =amortir= * v * amortir ???? * pt: v amortecer * en: v to deaden (feelings, taste, etc.) * ◊ amortimento =amortisabile= * adj =amortisar= * v * amortisar ???? * pt: v amortizar * en: v to amortize ( ???? to extinguish a debt by means of a sinking fund) * ◊ amortisation =amortisation= * sub * amortisation ???? * pt: n amortização * en: n amortization =amortisator= * sub * amortisator ???? * pt: n amortizador, amortecedor =amover= * v * amover ???? * pt: v amover, remover * en: v to amove, remove (from office, etc.) * ◊ amovibile-amovibilitate, inamovibile =amovibile= * adj * amovibile ???? * pt: adj amovível, removível (sujeito a ser removido) * en: adj amovable, removable ( ???? subject to removal) * amovibilitate ???? * pt: n amovibilidade, removibilidade * en: n amovability, removability =amovibilitate= * sub =ampelographia= * sub =ampelopsis= * sub =amperage= * sub * amperage (-aje) ???? * pt: n amperagem * en: n amperage =ampere= * sub * ampere (ampér) ???? * pt: n ampere * en: n ampere * Ampère, André Marie ???? * pt: npr fisco de quem deriva o termine ampere; * Ampère, lege de lei de Ampère * en: npr physicist after whom the “ampere” is named; * lege de Ampère Ampère’s law * ◊ ampere-amperage, amperometro etc., ampere-hora etc., ampere-torno etc., voltampere etc. =ampere-hora= * sub * ampere-hora (amper-hóra) ???? * pt: n ampere-hora * en: n ampere-hour =ampere-torno= * sub * ampere-torno (amper-tórno) * en: n ampere turn =amperometro= * sub * amperometro (-ómetro) ???? * pt: n amperómetro * en: n amperometer, ammeter =ampex= * sub =ampexar= * v =amphetamina= * sub * amphi- ???? * pt: prefixo sobretudo para formar termos técnicos (1. ambos; 2. cerca de, perto de) compare: amphibie etc.; amphitheatro etc. * en: prefixo chiefly to form technical terms amphi- (1. both; 2. around, about) * ◊ amphibie etc.; amphitheatro etc. =amphi-aerobie,amphi-aerobic= * adj =amphibie= * adj * amphibie ???? * pt: adj anfíbio/a * en: adj amphibious * ◊ amphibio-amphibiologia etc. =amphibio= * sub * amphibio ???? * pt: n anfíbio (1. Zool.; 2. aeroplano anfíbio) * en: n amphibian (1. Zool.; 2. amphibian airplane) =amphibiologia= * sub * amphibiologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n anfibiologia * en: n amphibiology =amphibiologista= * sub =amphibiologo= * sub =amphibiotic= * adj =amphibolia= * sub =amphibolite= * sub =amphibologia= * sub =amphibologic= * adj =amphibrachic= * adj =amphibracho= * sub =amphictyon= * sub =amphictyonia= * sub =amphigouri= * sub =amphimixia= * sub =amphimixis= * sub =amphioxo= * sub =amphiprostylo= * sub =amphitheatral= * adj * amphitheatral ???? * pt: adj anfiteatral * en: adj amphitheatric, amphitheatrical =amphitheatro= * sub * amphitheatro ???? * pt: n anfiteatro * en: n amphitheater * ◊ amphitheatral * amphitryon ???? * pt: n m 1. anfitrião, hospedeiro; 2. npr Anfitrião (nome do mítico rei de Tirinto a quem, na homónima comédia de Molière, se atribui generosa hospitalidade) =amphitryona= * sub * amphitryona ???? * pt: n f anfitriã, hospedeira =amphora= * sub * amphora (ám-) ???? * pt: n ânfora * en: n amphora =amphotere= * adj =amphoteric= * adj =amphytrion= * sub =ample= * adj * ample ???? * pt: adj amplo/a (1. extensivo; * 2. espaçoso) * en: adj ample (1. spacious, extensive; 2. copious) * ◊ amplitude; ampliar-ampliation; amplificar-amplification, amplificative, amplificator * amplemente ???? * pt: adv amplamente =amplexicaule= * adj =amplexifolie= * adj =ampliar= * v * ampliar ???? * pt: v ampliar * en: v to enlarge ( ???? to make larger) =ampliation= * sub * ampliation ???? * pt: n ampliação * en: n enlargement, enlarging =ampliative= * adj =amplidyne= * sub =amplificante= * adj =amplificar= * v * amplificar ???? * pt: v amplificar * en: v to amplify (1. as in “to amplify a story, etc.”; 2. Elec.; 3. to exaggerate) =amplification= * sub * amplification ???? * pt: n amplificação * en: n amplification =amplificative= * adj * amplificative ???? * pt: adj amplificativo/a * en: adj amplifying, magnifying * amplificativemente ???? * pt: adv amplificativamente =amplificator= * sub * amplificator ???? * pt: n amplificador * en: n amplifier; also: Photog. enlarger =ampliflor= * adj =amplifolie= * adj =amplitude= * sub * amplitude ???? * pt: n amplitude * en: n amplitude =ampulla= * sub * ampulla ???? * pt: n empola, bolha, vesícula, ampola * en: n 1. Pathol. blister; 2. Eccl. ampulla; 3. phial, flask; also: ampoule; 4. (electric) bulb =ampullose= * adj =ampullositate= * sub =amputabile= * adj =amputar= * v * amputar ???? * pt: v amputar * en: v to amputate * ◊ amputation =amputation= * sub * amputation ???? * pt: n amputação * en: n amputation =amputato= * sub =amputator= * sub =amsinckia= * sub =amsterdamese= * adj =amsterdamese= * sub =amuleto= * sub * amuleto ???? * pt: n amuleto * en: n amulet; also: charm =amusamento= * sub * amusamento ???? * pt: n divertimento * en: n amusement =amusante= * adj =amusar= * v * amusar ???? * pt: v animar, divertir; * amusar se divertir-se * en: v to amuse, entertain; * amusar se to amuse or divert oneself * ◊ amusamento =amusator= * sub =amusia= * sub =amygdala= * sub * amygdala ???? * pt: n amígdala =amygdalectomia= * sub =amygdalin= * adj =amygdalina= * sub * amygdalite ???? * pt: n amigdalite =amygdalitis= * sub =amygdaloide= * adj * amygdaloide ???? * pt: adj amigdaloide =amygdalotomia= * sub =amyl= * sub =amylacee= * adj =amylase= * sub =amylic= * adj =amylo= * sub =amyloide= * adj =amyloide= * sub =amylopectina= * sub =amyloplasto= * sub =amylose (-osis)= * sub =amyotrophia= * sub =amyotrophic= * adj